Many devices need to be adjustable across many positions and multiple degrees of freedom. For example, hardware used in a focal plane assembly may need to have an adjustable position and orientation. Similarly, many devices used in meteorological and surveillance satellites, other optical systems, and missile systems require adjustable positions. A number of devices allowing multi-degree-of-freedom adjustability have been developed. However, many of these devices require multiple precision stages for each degree of freedom, which adds weight and reduces the viability for use in a flight system. Also, in some cases, external tooling is required to provide precision adjustments.